


AU Meme: Justin Alastair, Duke of Avon

by lost_spook



Category: These Old Shades - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 AU scenarios for Justin Alastair, from an LJ Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU Meme: Justin Alastair, Duke of Avon

**Author's Note:**

> For ylla, with apologies for the lack of in SPACE (and Regency seemed a bit redundant, even if TOS comes a little earlier).

**Wild West**  
The Sheriff opened his mouth to object to the shooting and then took one look at the Devil’s face before rapidly deciding that discretion was the better part of valour and it wasn’t as if the dead man hadn’t been the worst kind of villain anyhow.

 **Coffee Shop**  
Avon raised his eyebrow fractionally on hearing shouts coming from the coffee shop. It seemed, he thought, that Rupert and Léonie had been making a mess of the business again and he regretfully bestirred himself to go and deal with the inevitable ensuing confusion of orders.

 **Shapeshifters**  
One should, Avon reflected rather belatedly, perhaps be more careful about the strays one picked up. . .

 **Pirates**  
“But we were after a treasure map!” said Léonie. “Gold, _enfin_! Not – what is this? Crates and crates of it!”

“Burgundy,” said Avon. “Rupert does have a nose for it. And I must admit, it _would_ have been a crime to let the sea water ruin it.”

 **Born Another Gender**  
The Earl of Tenbury had been far too persistent. Justine Alastair had been forced to take measures.

“’Pon rep,” said Rupert, who’d run into the room on hearing the loud report. “The fellow was as rich as they come! Couldn’t you have wed him first and shot him after?”

Justine gave a shudder. The man had clammy hands and was far too fond of onions. “I fear not. Come, Rupert, you must help me dispose of the body.” 

**Schoolfic**  
Devil Alastair, Terror of the Sixth, pushed aside the last of the Forth Form bullies to lend a hand to the scruffy and battered First Former lying in the mud of the school field. “Up with you, and cease that snivelling. What is your name?”

“Leon,” said the new boy.

 **Police/Firefighters**  
Detective Inspector Alastair waited until he had heard the sound of gunshots die down and then gave the nod to the waiting Sergeant Davenant. “Since the villains have now ceased obliging us by killing each other – time to round up the survivors!”

 **Urban Fantasy**  
“When will you learn?” Avon said to Rupert, leading him out of the strangely sunny glade. “Such flowers in bloom in January, leaves on the trees – clear markers of the uncanny. One must keep a watch for these things and take precautions – bring protective charms – or iron perhaps,” he added, somehow skewering a fairy who had not been there before with his blade. He withdrew it and glanced at his brother. “However, steel will do.”


End file.
